Its Not Happy Ending
by sHinkaChuu
Summary: One shoot. mengapa kau melakukannya sakura?", "aku benci kamu"/'aku mencintaimu naruto" guman gadis itu ketika orang yang disebutnya pergi. Narusaku, OOC, abal, typo, dll.


"It's NOT HAPPY ENDING "

Warning: OOC, typo, Basi dll

Pairing:

NaruSaku & NaruHina

Naruto dkk milik Massashi kishimoto

Ini kisah tentang seorang perempuan pembuat cerita bertema cinta yang endingnya selalu bahagia. Tapi, siapa sangka pengalamannya tentang cinta tak sebagus ending dari cerita yang dibuatnya.

"Sakura.." dia menoleh

" Siapa ?" ucapnya

" kau melupakanku, _Tebbayo_?"

'_tebbayo_' dia berpikir sejenak. Dan

" Naruto.. ya? " orang yang menjadi lawan bicarnya hanya nyengir menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. Tak percaya. Itulah yang kurasakan. Seorang Naruto yang dulunya culun, kekanakan, tampang seperti orang bodoh sekarang menjelma menjadi pangeran tampan, dewasa, dan keren.

_Hugs._  
Mungkin karena sudah lama berpisah, Sakura memeluk Naruto, erat, melepas rindu yang selama ini melandanya.

" Gomen.. " kata pertama yang di ucapkan gadis itu. Air keluar dari kedua ujung mata gadis itu, ia ingat sebuah kejadian dimasa lalunya.

****  
Flashback.

" Sakura " ucap seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang notabenya adalah teman sebangkunya-Naruto-

"apa?" ucap seorang bernama sakura itu seadanya

" kau tau kali ini aku serius"

" benarkah? Aku meragukannya"

" benar. Aku cinta, sangat Cinta. Ini melebihi rasa cintaku kepada mantan-mantanku dulu "

"huhh.. Baiklah, jadi?"

" bantu aku"

Dia naruto, mengaku sedang kasmaran kepada Hyuuga Hinata yang notabenya anak cantik  
nan manis plus pintar di sekolahnya. Naruto meminta bantuan sakura agar dapat lebih dekat dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Bukannya sakura tak mau membantu, Hanya saja kali ini ia merasa hinata tak cocok dengan naruto.  
Pasalnya hinata yang notabennya anak pintar dan pendiam bertolak belakang dengan sifat naruto yang.. Ahhh, Kalian tau sendiri bukan?

" kau yakin, ini Hinata. Dengar HINATA. Ngak pantas banget sama kamu"

" kau mengejekku , tebbayo?" ucap Naruto dengan muka cemberutnya.  
"Lihatlah jika kau menagis " sambungya

"oh, benarkah Mr. Baka kau dapat membuatku menangis? BERMIMPILAH" ucap sakura dengan menekankan kata 'bermimpilah'. Kalian tau sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa membuat sakura menangis. Bahkan saat laptop yang berisi puluhan bahkan ratusan karya cerita sakura hilang, ia tak menangis-tapi mengamuk-. Bagi sakura menangis itu seperti orang bodoh. Dan sakura tak ingin dianggap orang bodoh.

"kau menantangku Nona Lolipop?"

"tunggu saja" ucap naruto dengan senyuman seringainya.

"baikklah, aku menunggunya"

Seperti pohon nangka, berbuah Jengkol.

'MUSTAHIL' ya sangat mustahil. Tak disangka ucapan Naruto menjadi kenyataan. Dua hari yang lalu, ia nembak Hinata dan diterima dengan mudah oleh Hinata.

Ada sesuatu yang menganjal dihatinya. Entahlah dia tak tau apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

" cemburu? Kau gila " ucapnya pada Ino, yang berada di sampingnya.

Ino mengganguk sambil menyeruput cappuccino-nya.

" jangan bercanda, bodoh "

" aku serius, bahkan matamu dari tadi memperhatikan mereka, sakura" Ino menunjuk pada naruto dan hinata yang sedang berduaan dimeja dekat mereka duduk.

"itu tandanya kau suka padanya" sambung gadis berambut pirang itu.

"aku rasa kau gila Ino, memangnya kalau memperhatikan mereka dari tadi termasuk dalam ciri-ciri cinta?"

"dengar aku, bodoh. Pertama aku tidak gila dan kedua memang kau itu sedang jatuh cinta bodoh. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya" ucap ino

Sakura menggeleng. Pengalamannya tentang cinta sungguh sekarat. Dan jangan Tanya ia dapat darimana inspirasi dalam membuat cerita bertema romance.

"dengar aku bodoh, apa kau merasa kesepian tidak ada naruto didekatmu? Apa kau merasa kehilangan?"

Sakura mengangguk bertanda jawaban 'ya'.

"itu tanda kau jatuh cinta" ucap Ino dengan senyuman mengembang

' apa iya?' guman Sakura dalam hatinya.

" Sakura, aku membencimu" ucap naruto tiba-tiba

" tunggu naruto, aku bisa jelaskan" jawab sakura

" tidak perlu! Kau tau, gara-gara foto sampah ini aku putus dengan hinata" teriakknya pada sakura. Selembar foto melayang padanya. Foto yang mana memuat naruto dan mantannya.

" kau kan yang memberi foto itu pada hinata dan bilang aku selikuh? Hah" teriaknya

"jangan teriak bodoh, iya kenapa? KAU TAK SUKA?" balas sakura dengan teriakkanya.

" kau.. " ia mengepal tanganya. " Kenapa?" sambungnya

"karena..."

" APA? "

"…"

"JAWAB AKU SAKURA" kali ini teriakkan naruto semakin kuat

"karena.. Aku.. Cemburu, Bodoh. KAU PUAS" ucap sakura tak kalah kuatnya.

Naruto terdiam  
" cemburu? Kenapa?"

" karena, dia merebutmu dariku naruto, dia membuatku  
kesepian tanpa mu dan.. "

" cukup " potong naruto  
" aku tak mau mendengarnya.. " ucapnya sambil mengelengkan kepalanya

"aku, membencimu" kemudian Naruto pergi meninggalkan sakura.

Kaki sakura terasa lemah. Ia jatuh terduduk. Kedua lengannya memeluk lututnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan seketika tangisnya pecah untuk pertama kalinya.

"dan.. Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya diselah tangisannya

*****  
kembali kesekarang.

Naruto membalas pelukan sakura. Hangat.  
Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Rindu sekian tahun kini terbalasakan.

"sudahlah sakura, aku sudah melupakannya"

sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir sakura. Segera ia menghapus air matanya. Ia tak ingin orang yang dulu-dan sekarang ia cintai melihatnya menangis.

" Naruto " bisiknya

" ada apa, Sakura?" naruto tersenyum.

"hmm,, kau mau tau alasan terakhirku waktu itu." Ucap sakura

"hmm, baiklah. Katakanlah. Kali ini aku akan mendengarkannya"

"hhmm.. Alasannya karena.. Aku.. Cin.. "

" Naruto " panggil seseorang dari belakang naruto.

Mereka menoleh mencari asal suara. Dan taraa...

" Hinata. Lama sekali?" ucap naruto pada orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

'Hinata' guman sakura dalam hati. Ia takut Hinata masih membencinya.

" hehe, maaf naruto'' ucap gadis itu-Hinata

" Eh, ada sakura ya?" sambungnya ketika melihat sakura di depan naruto.

sakura hanya tersenyum.

"senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi sakura."ucapnya dengan senyuman mengembang. Ada perasaan lega di hati sakura. Hinata sudah memaafkannya.

"Ayo naruto, kita harus mencoba baju pernikahan kita di toko itu, tak banyak waktu lagi" lanjut hinata

'menikah' guman sakura. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak.

" ah, apa kalian akan menikah?" ucap sakura tak percaya..

" hehe, iya sakura. Oh ya, jadi apa alasannya yang tadi, ayo lanjutkan" ucap naruto dengan cengiran bodohnya-yang tidak berubah dari dulu.

Mulut sakura seakan terkunci. Ia tak berani mengucapkannya. Ia takut naruto akan membencinya lagi karena Mereka akan menikah. Ia tak mau kejadian di masa lalu terulang lagi.

" hehe, tak penting kok naruto. kalian pergilah"

"ah, baiklah. Dahh sakura" Dan mereka menghilang di hadapan  
sakura.

Sekali lagi sakura hanya dapta mengucapkan sesuatu ketika orang itu telah pergi.

"aku mencintaimu naruto"

***  
halo minna-san, saya newbie disini. Ini karya pertama saya. Mohon maaf kalo jelek.

Silahkan review tentang cerita saya ya.

Arigatou suda mau baca ^^


End file.
